This invention relates to charcoal broilers of the portable type used for cooking foods such as hamburgers, hot dogs, steaks or a roast, and the like.
A number of different portable charcoal broilers have been provided in the prior art. Typically such broilers employ the use of bowls or trays for containing fuel such as charcoal briquets, with a rotary or stationary grill being provided for supporting the food adjacent the burning coals. However, the prior art charcoal broilers have not been completely satisfactory for various reasons. In many cases either insufficient draft is supplied to the coals, or heat is inefficiently used or is lost, with the result that the cooking time is increased and fuel is wasted. In many of the prior art designs heat is not evenly applied about the food, such as fowl or a roast, so that it is necessary to employ a rotisserie to constantly turn the food. In certain of the prior broilers it is unavoidable that grease drippings from the food fall onto the burning coals. This creates smoke and odors, which can be objectionable in a confined space. Such latter type broilers have no provision for cooking in one position such that the grease can drop free of the coals, or in an alternate position where the drippings can be used to create a smoked flavor, as desired. Thus there is a need for a new and improved charcoal broiler which will obviate the foregoing problems and shortcomings of existing designs.